Currently, silver halide light sensitive photographic materials are used for almost all high quality image recording in which high resolution capability is required. To enhance photographic sensitivity without deteriorating graininess, there have been employed silver halide tabular grains in silver halide photographic materials.
JP-A 3-121445 (herein, the term "JP-A" refers to an unexamined and published Japanese Patent Application) discloses tabular silver halide grains having an annular low iodide containing portion in the periphery of the grain, in which the sensitizing dye-adsorbing site and the chemical sensitizing site can be separated from each other so that improvements in the processes of light absorption, latent image formation and image development are realized. However, the disclosure does not describe definitely the amount of the annular low iodide portion stably formed on the major faces. JP-A 8-254778 discloses formation of an annular band in the major face of the tabular grain by the use of a crystal habit modifier, the band accounting for not less than 5% of the area of the major face and thereby the relationship between sensitivity and graininess being improved. However, the use of the crystal habit modifier, which often tends to deteriorate chemical sensitizing and spectral sensitizing capabilities, is not necessarily preferable.